1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small motor that is incorporated in a portable communication apparatus (e.g., a mobile telephone), a portable information terminal apparatus, a game machine, etc. so as to be used, for example, as a source of vibration for a call function in the mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-275683 discloses a motor as a technique in this field. In the motor disclosed in this publication, a rotor is provided in a housing defined by an upper case and a lower case, and a commutator shaped like a flat plate is fixed to the rotor. Brushes that are in sliding contact with the commutator are fixed to a lower substrate that is attachable to the lower case. The lower substrate protrudes from the housing. At a free end of the lower substrate, a terminal is provided to be connected to a connector header that is attached to an outer peripheral surface of the housing. By thus exposing the terminal of the lower substrate, connection to the connector header is facilitated.
Unfortunately, it is necessary to change the shape, position, etc. of the terminal provided on the lower substrate every time the connector head is changed according to the device such as the mobile telephone, and it is also necessary to change the design of the entire lower substrate in consideration of the brushes.